Dissaster
by katerena
Summary: It's bring your younger relative to work day  well not really  but when the team gets called on a case and the boys are left with Garcia, what happens to them when they abanden Garcia and find their way into Srauss's office... complete! Finally!
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be different than usual because Jonathan, my five year old little brother didn't have school for the whole week. After my parents passed away I joined the FBI, and Jonathan and I are the only family we each have left. When Joanathan is off from school I take him with me to the office cause if anything were to happen to him I would never forgive myself. Speaking of work and Jonathan…..

"Jonathan!" I yelled up the stairs. "We have to leave now. Are you ready to go?" I asked him as he came down the stairs.

"Ready!" he exclaimed chearfully. I grabbed my bag in one hand, and Jonathans in the other and we headed to the office. Since we lived down the road there was no need to drive to work and it usually takes me ten minutes to get to the office (and that is when it is cold outside). When we arrived at the office we went strait to the elevator and went upstairs. Morgan was standing with Reid by his desk talking about last night's football game.

"Hey Morgan!" I said chearfully, and then I noticed Reid. "Hey Reid!" I added and gave them my brightest smile.

"Mornin' Alice" Morgan replied.

"Good morning Alice." Reid said then excused himself and went into Rossi's office. Then Jonathan gave Morgan a BIG greeting.

"Mowgan!" Jonathan cried running to the man and giving him a hug.

"Hey ther e Jon my man!" he replied.

"Can you watch Jonathan for a minute? Thanks!" I cried over my sholder and dashed away before he could even open his mouth. I walked into the kitchen, and quickly made myself a cup of coffee, then went back to where I left Jonathan and Morgan. When I returned I saw Hennry and Jack had joined the group and that Morgan had put on America's Funniest Home Videos for the boys to watch.

"Now...where did you two come from?" I asked looking at Jack and Hennry.

"Daddy dropped me off" Jack said getting back to the show.

"Mommy weft me wif Uncy Mowgy" Hennry said pleased with the fact that JJ had left him with Morgan. Awww Hennry is so cut! I thought to myself as Reid walked in.

"Hey" Reid said eyeing the kids. "Why didn't anyone tell me it was 'bring your younger relative to work day'? I would have brought my little cousin." Reid asked.

"Noone forgot to imform you Reid because it isn't 'bring your younger relative to work day'. I just got stuck babysitting the kids." Morgan replied then muttered under his breath "Like I had a choice". I stiffled a laugh inorder so Morgan wouldn't know that I had heared him. Then JJ walked in.

"Hey guys we have a breifing in ten." JJ informed us then headed over to Prentiss.

"But what do we do about the kids? We can't just leave them?" Morgan asked.

"Don't worry, I have an idea of what we can do with them. Meet you in the breifing room in five." I said hearding the boys out of the room. Five minutes later I walked into the breifing room and Morgan glanced at me.

"Where are the boys?" Morgan asked.

"I duck taped them and threw them in the cupboard." I said sarcasticly. JJ looked at me urgently wondering what I did with her little boy. "Don't worry, I handed them over to Garcia" I reasured her as Rossi walked in. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Morgan asked.

"Are there any othre options?" I challenged.

"There's Strauss," Rossi joked. We all knew that Morgan would never leave a bunch of kids with that bitchy witch.

"Alright, Garcia it is" he responded quickly.

"Fifteen year old Sarah Goldstrip and her younger brother Danny Goldstrip were shot at a movie theater around nine oclock this morning." Hotch said, returning to the case.

"Sarah died from one shot in the chest and one in the head, and Danny is currently in the hospital only having gotten hit once in the chest" I added.

"Wheels up in ten" Hotch said and we left. Ten minutes later we were flying to Seattle, and I was sitting in the back as Garcia appeared on the laptop.

"Hey Garcia!" I tried to sound chearful, but Garcia looked annoyed. You could see the three boys running around in the backround. "So…. how are the boys?" I asked nervously. She glared back at me, a look I've never seen on Garcia.

"They are so annoying! If they try to touch my computers with their sticky hands again I will cut off their hands!" Garcia said slapping a tiny hand away from the keyboard.

"If you want to keep them busy put on Americas Funniest Home Videos." I informed her. Then I heared the fire alarm go off.

"Hennry!" Garcia yelled. "I have to go" she said quickly and dissapered from the screen. Hotch had heared the end of the conversation and turned to me.

"Was that the fire alarm at the BAU? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, everythings fine. Hennry probably pulled the fire alarm by accident" I replied. An hour later we landed and went to the office there. In the office was a woman in her late fortys, dressed in a dark blue suit, and black flats. Aswell she had shinny black hair and light green eyes. JJ introduced us.

"Hello, I'm agent Jenifer Jareu, and these are agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, and Alice." JJ said.

"A pleasure to meet you all," The lady introduced herself. "I am Elizabeth Lovejoy." Then my cell rang it was Garcia. I quickly excused myself from the room and answered my cell.

"Hey Garcia, what's up?" I asked quickly.

"Alice I have a problem!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What's the problem?"

"I lost the boys!"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked Jack as we headed down the hallway. We had snuck away from Garcia and now Jack, Hennry, and I were off to see Strauss the evil witch.

"Of caurse, she isn't an actual witch she's just a fucken bitch." Jack answered

"Awe you suwe?" Hennry asked.

"Well…that's what Morgan said," then it was final, Morgan was always right. We snuck into her office; no one was in there so I went and sat down on the big swivel chair. As I began to spin Hennry went to the draws and found a big folder thing which Alice called "A File", on it was writen "VERY IMPORTANT". He found some crayons and started colouring, while Jack went on the big T.V which Alice called "A Coputer" and started playing on it. Within minutes Hennry had drawn a lot of pictures which were now scattered across the room. Then we heared footsteps outside, Hennry quickly ran towards Jack and I jumped off the swivel chair to join them. The door open and Strauss entered the room and stopped at the door stairing at us.

"Now what have you boys been up two?" she asked us picking up one of Hennrys drawing. Then she relized what Hennry had drew his drawing on.

"What did you do to my files?" she yelled as Hennry began to cry.

"It's alright Hennry, he was right she really is a fucken bitch." Jack said soothingly.

"Who said that?" Strauss yelled again.

"Uncy Mowgen." Hennry said inbetween sniffles. She took another glance around the room then walked us back to Garcia's office.

"Penelopy Garcia" Strauss's voice rang with athority.

"Yes Ma'am, I still havn't…" she stopped talking as she noticed us behind Strauss.

"Well I have. Please try to keep the boys with you from now on." She said and left us.

"Now you boys wait right here." She told us as she backed out of her office and two minutes later returned with three chairs, and duck tape. The next thing we knew we were all duck taped to the chairs, and Jacks dad, Hennry's mom, and Alice appered on the computer.

"I found the boys" Garcia said to them.

"Oh thank god!" Alice replied.

"Where were they?" Hennrys mom asked.

"Strauss found them in her office" Garcia cassually replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"They were where?" Alice screamed while JJ and I just staired eyes wide at the computer screan where Garcia sat with three boys duck taped to chairs in the back.

"Oh and Strauss wants to talk to Morgan when you get back, something about teaching the boys to swear" Garcia added. I was the first to snap out of it and pulled out his cell to call Morgan.

"Hey Hotch" came Morgan's voice over the other end of the phone.

"Hey Morgan, you should probly start thinking about finding a new job" I told him plainly.

"What! Hotch are you firing me?" Morgan yelled.

"No, but I think Strauss might"

"What! Why?"

"Something about teaching Jonathan, Jack, and Hennry some swear words about her." I replied as the door to the room we were in burst open. Morgan barged through the door and aproached the screan.

"What do you say?" Morgan said calmly to the boys in the background.

"All we did was call her a…" Jonathan said as Morgan's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU CALLED HER AND I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT TO ANY ONE AND ANY ONE INCLUDES STRAUSS!" Morgan blurted out.

"So?" Jack said with a shrug.

"So… that means that you are NEVER supposed to say those words." JJ, Alice and I could all see where this was going so Alice broke up the conversation by bringing up the case.

"Garcia, do you have anything for us on Kelly Black?" Alice asked. Kelly Black was the latest victim of our unsub. Kelly was shot in the once in the stomuch and once in the head.

"Yes, yes, Kelly and Sarah went to the same school, were in all the same classes, both have black hair and green eyes. As well both girls live in the same naughbor hood only three houses away from each other." She replied. Ten minutes later we were all sitting in the confrence room looking at crime sceen photos. I noticed that Morgan was a bit out of it as my cell rang.

"Agent Hotchner…alright, we'll be right there." I said into the phone and hung up.

"There's been another murder." And with that everyone piled into the two black convertables and we headed towards the crime sceen. When we arrived I pulled over Morgan.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah….. It's just I'm just worried….. you know with what happened." Morgan explained.

"Don't worry; let's go catch up with everyone else." I added and with that the two of us cought up with everyone else. The new victom was Katy Pearl who lived on the same street as the others, was the same age, and went to the same school.

"This unsub has changed somewhat," Reid spoke up.

"What do mean?" Prentiss asked

"Well…. The other girls all got high marks, were rich, and hung out with the popular girls at school. But by the looks of things Katy doesn't fit in with anyone of those catigories."

A/N: I'm sorry I really didn't know how to end the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five days since the case had started and we had just brought the unsub into custody (not to mention that Morgan was on edge the whole time thinking about what Strauss wants to do with him). We were now on the jet hedding back to Quantico, JJ was sitting in the back reading over files, Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss were sleeping in their seats, and Hotch and Reid were curled together on the couch. It was so peaceful as I stood up and went to sit across from JJ.

"Hey Alice, I thought you were asleep?" JJ questioned and gave me a weak smile.

"Nah, I came to see if you wanted any help," I replied, and she gave me a bright smile.

"If you want, these bunches of cases aren't the 'picnic in the park' type" JJ added as she handed me a pile of cases. For the rest of the flight JJ and I looked over the cases and she was right about some of them. One of the case files talked about an unsub who was kidnapping kids at the ages of four to six and they were found dead twelve hours later. Another one was that bodies were being found in the water near shore and the bodies had strange burnt marks on them. Sometimes I think to myself and wonder 'how can people do these kind of things?', and I still don't have an answer (probly never will). I looked up to see JJ looking like she was about to break down in tears.

"You alright JJ?" I asked her and she looked up two me.

"Yeah, it's just…. Well with what some people do are just unbearable. It's so hard to belive that people are capable of being so heartless." She replied as I moved to set next to her. I gave her a big hug; she looked like she could really use one. Neither of us had noticed that Reid had woken up till he came and sat down were I was sitting before.

"Are you guys alright?" Reid asked looking a little groggy.

"Yeah" JJ and I said in unition, as we both gave him weak smiles. The silence hung in the air for a minut.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, do you two want?" I asked.

"No thank you I'm good." JJ said as she got back to the cases.

"I'll take one." Reid said and blinked a couple times. He still looked like he was waking up as I stood and headed for the coffee machine. Half an hour later we landed in Quantico and we all headed back to the BAU in the two black SUV's. When we arrived at the office Hotch got tackled by Jack, JJ got tackled by Hannry, and I got tackled by Jonathan.

"Hey Jonathan how are you?" I asked but all I got as a reply was a shrug then I added "I heard that you three little monsters have been keeping busy." The three boys' knodded as Strauss entered the bullpen.

"Agent Morgan, a word in my office emidiatly!" Strauss ordered and walked into her office.

"Good luck!" I wispered to Morgan as he walked past me taking a second to glare at me then headed into Strauss' office and closed the door behind him.

**A/N: I am sorry that it is short but I have been really busy with school.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Take a seat Agent Morgan" Strauss ordered as I closed the door. I quickly sat down as she began to speak.

"Ma'am let me explain….." I started, but she cut me off.

"Did you not call me 'you know what' in front of the kids?" She demanded.

"Well…"

"DID YOU NOT SAY THOSE WORDS TO THOSE BOYS?"

"Yes, yes I did but may I explain….…"

"Agent Morgan if you have a problem with me I expect you to come to me and talk to me about it not speak freely about it to little kids." I really don't understand why she kept rambling on about it? I get the point.

"Now, I am going to give you a choice. Either you get suspended for the next two weeks or you take care of the three boys for the next month. Which one would you prefer?" She's giving me a choice? Why the hell is she giving me a choice? I should take the chance but which one would be the better choice? Being suspended for two weeks or watching those brats for a month?

"I'll take the brats." I decided.

"The WHAT?" she said as if she heared wrong.

"The boys, I'll take the boys" I corrected myself.

"Alright then, I will talk to agents Hotchner, Jareau, and Alice about the arrangements. You may go now" she concluded as I stood up and exited the room.

"Do you think everything is alright?" I asked Prentiss as we did our paper work at our desks. "It's been a while since he went in there…."

"He's probly fine, by the way what did you do with the boys?" she replied.

"Ohh, Reid finished his paper work….."

"What a surprise!" Prentiss interupted me with a mocking reply.

"As I was saying… Reid finished his paper work so I left the boys with him." I finished.

"Alice!" I heared my name called and saw a blure of black and blond hair as I was tackled to the ground by Hennry, Jack, and Jonathan. As I hit the floor Reid walked up beside me.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing?"

"Ohh, nothing much just lying down with the help of three monsters which I belive you are supposed to be watching," I pointed out as I started getting up. Just then Morgan walked into the bullpen and charged strait at the boys in a sort of playful way. The three boys quickly scattered inorder for Morgan not to catch them.

"Hey Morgan stop chasing my brother!" I yelled as I got up and started chasing after him as JJ and Hotch came out of their offices to see what all the yelling was about. When they noticed me chasing Morgan, chasing the three boys all they did was start to laugh and sat back to watch.

_A Month Later _

"Welcome back Agent Morgan. I hope that after this little experience you have learned something?" Chief Strauss asked Morgan as he entered the bullpen. Reid and I had already finished our paper work and everyone else was doing theirs so we sat back and watched their conversation.

"Yes I have Ma'am and do not plan on doing it again." He replied and as quickly as Strauss appeared she exited the bullpen, went into her office and closed the door. Finally Morgan noticed us watching and raised a quetioning eyebrow at us as he noticed that we were eating popcorn. He walked up to us and took the bowl right out of my hands and headed strait for his desk.

"HEY!" Reid and I called in unnision then I added "give us back our popcorn!" Morgan started laughing and Prentiss just smiled and shook her head as she got back to her paper work. It looked like things were going to go back to the way they were before (and thank god for that since it was sort of boring without Morgan here).


End file.
